


Disappearing Tangerine

by eliesse33



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eliesse33/pseuds/eliesse33
Summary: Suga did his best to maintain a calm tone, as he dropped the bomb on their guardians, “We can’t find Hinata. Did he get picked up early or something? I know he was here when Diachi did our official headcount.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	Disappearing Tangerine

Upon waking in the crowded van, Kageyama blearily blinked at the familiar lights shining through the window. His gaze swept over the bus filled with his sweaty teammates. His brow furrowed slightly with the realization that he could not see his boyfriend’s signature orange mop anywhere. 

However, he was not in a hurry to alarm anyone, as there should be a logical reason for his absence. At least that is how he reassured himself as his eyes fluttered closed again. 

Dark blue eyes suddenly snapped open, and Kageyama jolted from his slouch position on the bench seat. When has Hinata ever been logical or had a logical reason for doing absolutely anything in his life. 

Turning quickly in his chair, he faced Suga who was sleeping on Daichi’s shoulder. Daichi himself was leaning against the frosted glass of the van emitting soft snores. 

Kageyama hesitated to wake his sleeping senpais, and turned back in his seat for a brief moment letting his eyes sweep over the vans occupants again for a flash of color. Coming up short, he squared his shoulders and turned back to the sleeping pair as worry sat heavy in his stomach. 

“Sugawara-san,” Kageyama tried whispering. No luck. “Sugawara-san, wake up.” 

The boy in question jumped in surprise at waking to find Kageyama's face peering over the bench seat in front of him. “Huh, what? Woah.” He blinked a few times gathering his bearings before continuing, “What’s up? Is there a problem?” 

Kageyama whispered back in a harsh tone, that Suga knew to be filled with concern after almost a full season with the first-year, “I can’t find Hinata.” 

With that, Suga looked much more alert. Sitting fully up, he quickly scanned the van for the little spiker. Coming up empty, Suga gave Kageyama a reassuring smile and assured, “Don’t worry, I’ll handle this.” Carefully, Suga made his way to the front of the bus. 

Takeda saw him coming up the aisle, but Coach Ukai jumped a bit when Suga’s head entered his peripheral vision. 

Suga did his best to maintain a calm tone, as he dropped the bomb on their guardians, “We can’t find Hinata. Did he get picked up early or something? I know he was here when Diachi did our official headcount.” 

A loud and harsh, “FUCKING HELL” tumbled out of Coach Ukai’s mouth, as Takeda let out a strangled gasp at the same instant. The van came alive with movement and sound at the sudden reactions. 

It was chaos. 

Nishinoya was suddenly on the floor after his pillow, being Tanaka, bolted up at the shouts. He was then rolling down the aisle, as Coach slammed on the breaks. Ennoshita at the front of the van had to catch Suga with the sudden change in speed. Tanaka's voice carried across the vehicle demanding to know what was going on, as Diachi was struggling to a) take in the scene after being pulled from a pleasant nap and b) be heard by anyone over the deafening roar of everyone’s questions and complaints. 

Surprisingly, Asahi was the one to cut through the madness, being the reliable ace that he is, “Hey! Chill and let them explain.” Even Tsukkishima didn’t want to comment after taking in his thunderous expression and tone. 

Coach Ukai was grateful for the silence, but looked faintly green as he gave a quick glance to Takeda finding him frantically typing away at his phone. He took a deep breath. 

“We left Hinata at the gas station bathroom.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments with any advice or possible prompts. Thank you for reading!


End file.
